King Charles
Introduction King Charles is the current ruler of Stonewall and is considered to be the most powerful king to date. He is currently building up his forces with the desire to rebuild the Stonewall Empire of old. King Charles is notoriously known for taking on entire enemy forces himself and annihilating them. Once Charles enters into a battlefield there is nothing left of the enemy. Appearance King Charles a very bulky man. He stands twelve feet tall and weights a thousand pounds. This weight is without his armor. Most of his body is compacted muscle and thick bones. The power he is known to show in battle comes from his uber trained body. Most of the time Charles can be seen wearing his golden armor. The armor is not made out of gold, but rather a rare black steel that is usually used to forge legendary blades. The gold color on the armor comes from that fact that once it was done being made the blacksmith gilded the entire suit in gold. This was done to give his armor a regal look and declare to all that the King had arrived. As a final touch King Charles added a deep red cape that was once said to have been white. Along with his armor Charles is known to carry about his mystical Great-sword, which he wield with one hand, called Terafang. Terafang has a very simple design with a long sword like design, but twice as wide and thick. The hilt of the blade however is far more elegant. The design is covered in jewels and inscriptions that give the blade a mystical look. Personality Charles comes from a very long line of noble and honorable kings. The Kings of Stonewall have been known to place their nation first before their own greed and ambition and serve there people as a beacon of hope and progress. King Charles is a descendant of this line and has been baptized in it since he was a young child. However Charles is not that king of King. Charles is a man who values legacy and dominance above all else. In Charles eyes honor is pointless if you loss and that the people of his nations exist to forward his own goals and dreams. In his mind the people in his kingdom are all extensions of himself. He sees himself as the head of the body, which is the nation of Stonewall. As a result he cares if his people are dying of sickness, poverty, and other ill status effects, but only because that makes him weaker as a whole. King Charles could care less about how many people die in a battle. All he cares is about victory. He has a unsatiable desire for glory and power and will do anything to obtain it. His goal is to reform the old empire of Stonewall and even if he has to betray his trusted allies he will accomplish his goal. As a person, when his political views are not in play, Charles is a practical man. He sees no reason to be cruel to his servants, as abusing them would only weaken them and lower there value toward his cause. He is also fair in all his legal dealings. This is due to the advantage of order in keeping a country running. Practicality and efficiency is the game with King Charles. These ideas have made him quite unpopular with the nobles families in the nation as many of there rights and privileges have been revoked under his rule. However he has also gained the approval of the common masses and that alone has increased the royal power exponentially. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship King Charles is one of the finest swordsmen in all of Stonewall. Since he was a newborn baby the Royal Family has been grooming Charles into being a warrior. He would be forced to crawl laps when he could not walk and once he began to move on his own feet he would be forced to run. At the age of five he held his first blade and has been tutored in it ever since. The royal families obsession with combat did not come from a desire for a strong king, but rather it came from a desire for a strong knight, one would would take the spot of Knight of One. On the subject of Charles swordsmanship Charles uses the Reaper Chime sword techniques. The style was created by a very famous knight of old who's name has been lost to the ages. However his style still remains and is favorited by the Knights of Stone wall. The sword style not only focuses on power, but also speed. King Charles is the only man in fifty years to have ever truly mastered the style. All other knights, including Morgin Dagma, have never mastered the style. The reason for this is due to the fact that all, note the word all, of King Charles attacks break the sound barrier. This means with every attack King Charles swings a sonic boom follows. This is one of the main reasons why King Charles attacks enemy forces alone rather than with a group. It should be noted that all of King Charles flying sword attacks are based around sound. When King Charles swings his blade and sends off a flying sword strike the attack is not only pressurized air, but the vibrating sound particles that were created from the sonic boom. By channeling these particles into his flying slash Charles is able to increase the explosive force of his attacks by ninety percent. In battle when King Charles cuts a opponent there is a fifty percent chance that they will explode into spontaneous combustion. This spontaneous combustion is due to the speed and power in which the King swings his blade. The friction from his sword cutting his opponent creates so much heat that it sets the fat inside of the person's body ablaze causing the corpses to burn into dust. Those who are touch enough to survive a slash from the king die due to there own body catching on fire. Physical Strength King Charles is known as the strongest king to ever sit on the throne of stonewall, but he is not the strongest warrior to ever grace there islands. His strength level however is impressive and at full force he can even defeat a giant. There is only one person in the legacy of Stonewall who is stronger than he. That person is The Knight of One Pendragon Agility Despite the fact that King Charles can swing his sword faster than the speed of sound he can not move his body at that speed. A thousand pounds is a lot of weight to throw around. King Charles at a full sprint can run at twenty miles a hour. Impressive speed by anyone standard ,but not so when compared to some of the more monstrous people in the world. However King Charles makes up for his lack of super speed he makes up with agility. Despite being a wall of muscle and armor King Charles has the flexibility of a ballerina. Endurance King Charles is as tough as a slab of stone taken off the Red Mountain itself. His body has been honed to the point were he can literally break none epic level swords on his abs. If one wanted to hurt king Charles they would need the force or a weapon equal strength to sea stone or black steel. If you do not cross that threshold then your chances of king the man are slim to none. To make it worse King Charles also wears armor. This increases his damage threshold even higher. If King Charles had a weakness it would be chemical damage. Fire and chemicals hurt him like any other man, but King Charles has a high pain tolerance. A single splash of acid or hole in his chest is not going to take him down. Weapons TeraFang Devil Fruit For further information: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Zhulong Summary, This devil fruit is a mystical Zaon devil fruit that gives the user the ability to turn into the legendary Dragon Zhulong. Zhulong is known throughout Chinese legends for being able to shoot lazer from his eyes and fly though the sky without wings. Type, Mythical Zoan Usage In the hands of King Charles this gives him three distinct powers beyond simply turning into Zhulong. King Charles can fly without the need for wings. Like all chinnese dragons it involves the manipulation of wind around his body and naturally occurs without him thinking about it. This acts as a great shield in a fight when King Charles focuses this wind to act as a barrier between him and his opponents. The second major ability King Charles gains from this is the ability to shoot energy from his eyes. This ability allows Charles to literally melt his opponents with heat beams from afar giving the king the ability to strike just as effectively long rang as he is close rang. The last is his ability to summon up dragon claws and scales on his body. If for some reason Charles does not have his blade his claws can serve as a replacement. Better yet he is able to use Dragon Sclaes on his body as a defense against enemy chemical and thermal attacks. Some chemicals have the ability to burn though dragon scales, but they alone can stop may would be deadly attacks. The same goes for heat tolerance. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History King Charles has been ruling Stonewall for over twenty years now, but originally he was not suppose to be King of Stonewall. The true king of Stonewall should have been his brother Author of Stonewall. However twenty years ago on the day that King Charles father died Prince Charles, the name he went by back then, challenged his brother for the throne, and took it by force. Defeating his brother in a dual King Charles took his rightful place as king of Stonewall. If King Charles had to duel his brother to become king you are probably wondering how did this make him the rightful king. The truth of the matter is that Prince Charles was the first born son. However he was not the first legal son born. He was born from a affair that his father had with a peasant women from the slums of Galahad. King Charles father, King Richmond was married at the time and of royal blood. The union between him and a peasant was not possible and once the queen, Queen Hera, found out about it he had the maiden killed on the grounds of corrupting the moral integrity of the king. Unable to stop the execution King Richmond watched as the maiden burned alive. However there son, the proof of her crime, and the eldest son of King Charles was spared due to his royal blood. The queen had planned on getting rid of him as well, but at the time he was the only male child, and thus the crown prince. She could not touch him. However a year later she had her own son, King Author. It was due to the author's prescience that the queen began to move to have Charles executed in order to protect her own bloodline. Unable to bare the sight a second time King Richmond stepped in and made a decree that Author would be crown prince instead of Charles. Charles was suppose to be given to the knights and raised as a warrior, thous securing Authors line to the throne. The Knights took in Charles and the Queen relented, for awhile. Charles grew up as a soldier instead of Royalty. However the royal family watched his development very closely. Hera watched for any excuse to be rid of him and Richmond watched with pride as his son grew into a powerful knight. At the age of fifteen King Charles won the grand tournament and became a celebrity among the noble families. This sudden boost in fame worried Hera. She feared that her own son, Prince Author, would be usurped by Charles in the future. Her fears were not misplaced as Author lost to Charles in the finals of that very tournament. In a desperate move to be rid of the threat once and for all Hera sent out two assassins to kill Charles in his sleep. The assassins were quite skilled as they were able to sneak into the Knight of One's personal barracks and nearly slay the lad. However one miss step caused a creek in the floor that awoken Charles from his slumber. In a two on one fight Charles was able to easily kill the less combat trained assassins. It was during this time that the Knight of One, Sir Annabella, discovered the letters on the assassins bodies. Seeing that they moved to kill the young prince for being the son of the king Sir. Annabella thought it would only be fair for Charles to live as the prince he was. In a tournament held that summer Sir. Annabella revealed the lineage of Squire Charles and Charles then became prince Charles. The Queen at first denied this and began to order the execution of Sir. Annabella and Prince Charles. However the king stepped in and blocked her attempts. He declared Charles to be his son and added him back into the royal line. It was during this time in his life that Charles began to develop the ideals that shape the way he thinks now. Inside of the royal palace Charles faced the games of court and the stupidity of nobles. He soon learned that practicality was not always the goals of others and Charles moved to make the kingdom his own. Once his father had died everyone expected Charles to rise up with a army and attack his brother Author. Instead Charles simply waited. He did not say a word when Author had himself crowned king, or when he took a young noblewomen from Grome as his queen. Charles simply played the part of a Knight who was a member of the Roundest Boulder. It was not until the grand tournament at the end of the year that King Charles challenged his brother for the right to the throne. He made sure he did his challenge in front of all the noble families and in the mist of all the knights. That way his brother could not deny him or anyone could question the way he came into power. The fight between the two of them was surprisingly short. It was not due to one being far superior to the other, but rather there relative equal power. Charles came out on top and Author fell into the dirt. However Charles did not have Author killed. Instead he made Author take his place as a knight and has been ruling Stonewall as King ever since. His disgruntle brother challenges him every year, but only to loss to his brother's now overwhelmingly greater power. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Prince Charles vs King Author (Won) Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia King Charles was created around the image of Knight Superman I found. I wanted to give a backstory and reasoning for a king who had that much power. King Charles came to mind piece by piece as I stared at it and began to dream up a story. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:King Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Stonewall Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV